Lord of the Holocron: Fellowship of the Holocron
by Jedi Hobbit duo
Summary: SW characters in a LotR plot, with Padme in the star role as the holocron bearer. Sifo-Dyas makes cameo appearance. Written by Padme Evenstar and Foral McDer. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As usual, we do not own Star Wars. That belongs to the wonderful George Lucas. The plot is not ours, either. It belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkein. The idea, however, is ours!

Author's Note: I, Padmé Evenstar, have written the first chapter, well more of a prologue. This is along the lines of the LotR plot, but using SW characters and locations. See if you can guess which SW characters are which LotR characters. Please review!

* * *

**The Lord of the Holocron: The Fellowship of the Holocron**

**Prologue**

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

The Jedi were guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Over many, many years they developed the skill that allowed them to store special and powerful information in holocrons, small cubes that could store enormous amounts of information. They used them to aid in teaching others.

The evil Sith, however, also learned the art of making these holocrons, only their's were small pyramids instead of cubes. The evil lord of the Sith, Emperor Sidious, created a holocron with all the information and power of the Sith. This holocron would give the Sith enough power to take over the entire galaxy, if given the chance.

However, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, Jango Fett, and his son Boba led an army against the Sith to prevent them from taking over. The battle took place on the Death Star, the main base of the Sith, and for a while, things were going well. Until both Jango and Sifo-Dyas were killed. It was then, as their last hope was fading, that Boba Fett took up his fallen father's blaster and shot the Holocron from the Emperor's hand, taking it for his own. The evil Emperor was defeated. But not destroyed.

But Boba took the Holocron with him on his way back to Coruscant. He was ambushed by a squad of Droid fighters near Tatooine, and died in the fighting that followed on the planet's surface. The Holocron was lost in the middle of the Dune Sea and forgotten for many years.

Then it was found by a pair of Dugs. For a while they fought over it, until the one called Sebulba killed his companion and took it with him into the city. He used its power to help him win his podraces, but during one of them, he lost it in the desert.

It was picked up by a moisture farmer, Cliegg Lars, who took it away with him to the planet of Naboo, where he lived with his wife, Shmi. He lived with her in peace for many years, almost forgetting about the strange treasure he had acquired on his travels to Tatooine. That is until it began to take a hold on his mind.


	2. The Long Expected Party

A/N: Sorry about the long wait...Foral took too long getting this chapter on the computer. I must warn you that this chapter gets a little...crazy...as in insane. Enjoy the laughs!

* * *

**1. The Long Expected Party**

Padmé was sitting in a shuttle terminal, idly flipping through her data pad. Every so often she would look up from what she was doing to look toward the large opening that led to the docking port for the large freight-liners.

She had been waiting for someone for the last forty-five minuets, and that someone was late, by her standards. Where was he? Her thoughts were interrupted by someone singing in the terminal.

_"On and on, the road does go,  
__Down from the door, where began it did,  
__Now far ahead the road has gone,  
__And follow it I must, if follow it I can."_

The raspy voice came from a diminutive, reptilian creature with pointy ears, and a crown of short gray hair, in shabby robes, hobbling down the ramp on his gimmer stick.

"Master Yoda!" she exclaimed, and with ahint of disappointment added, "You're late."

"Never late, am I, Nor early, am I. Precisely when arrive, do I mean to." He replied solemnly. Both of them tried not to laugh, but both failed drastically and burst out laughing.

"Either way," Padmé continued, still fighting back giggles, "it's good to see you again Master Yoda."

"Think, you did not, that miss your father-in-law's birthday, I would, Hmmmmmm? How doing is he?" Yoda had been watching Cliegg since his last expedition, due to the fact that he had been acting a little strange afterwards, though he had not done anything odd since.

"Well he wants it to be extravagant, so the city is in a little bit of a hectic state."

"Please him that should, Hmmmm? Ahhaha!" They shared a laugh as they entered a speeder.

"As for how he himself is doing, well he's been acting a little..." she paused as she searched for the right word "...Odd." She realized Yoda had been looking at her intently, gnawing on his gimmer stick.

"O.K., so you know something you're not telling me," She said with playful irritation in her voice, "but I know you're to blame, at least for some of it. He almost got killed on the last expedition."

"If referring, you are, to the incident with the krayt dragon, barely involved was I. Only nudge out of the door did I give him."

"Whatever happened, Shmi has officially decided that you are dangerous to her husband's health."

Yoda nodded and turned to look out the window, still gnawing on his gimmer stick.

The speeder pulled up at the palace, and Padmé got out. "It's good to have you back, master Jedi."

"Glad as well, am I, yes, glad as well," he called after her. The speeder continued on its way to the Lars home. Yoda decided that he needed to talk to Cliegg, and find out what all this was about.

The speeder stopped outside of a small house, just big enough for a couple to live in. Yoda got out, walked up to the large green door, and punched a little button the panel, which rung the doorbell. After a minute or so, someone opened the door and looked down at him. "Oh, wonderful," Shmi mumbled under her breath. "Cliegg, someone to see you!" she called into the house.

A few minutes later, an older man in a simple black and grey tunic and seated in a hoverchair, his right leg, which ended at the knee, heavily bandaged, came to the door. "Master Yoda?" he said, staring in disbelief at the stunted figure before him. "Why don't you come in and have some tea, or blue milk maybe?" He stopped and thought. "Or...I have a few bottles of wine left from that time we went to Ansion. Why don't we open one?"

"Fine, tea will be, thank you," Yoda said politely, wiping his feet before entering. He walked into the study while Cliegg was in the kitchen, fixing tea and all sorts of other things for his guest. Somehow, Yoda bumped his head on a rafter, then realized that he was too small to do that, so he looked at the many different map projectors strewn about the room, one of which was a map of the krayt dragon cave that Cliegg had gone to a few years before.

Just then, Cliegg came in holding a wheel of cheese. "I can make you some kaadu eggs if you like," Cliegg said before he realized that Yoda wasn't where he thought he was.

* * *

Then Cliegg decided to have a word with the narrator: "Hey, Yoda's not a wizard!" No, but I thought it was funny. "But Yoda can't disappear!" But he is fast. "Still, he can't just disappear like that. I mean, where did he go? Can you explain that?" Are you trying to give away the story? "No, I'm trying to logicize it." That's not a word. "I don't care! This isn't logical!" Neither is our conversation. "That's not the point!" Then what is the point? "I thought this story was supposed to be logical." It's not. "That's not what they told me when I auditioned for this part!" Just get back to the script!

* * *

Yoda is confused by the previous paragraph, but does what I said and gets back to the script. "Just tea, " he said from the kitchen.

"Oh, of course," Cliegg said, biting his cheese, obviously still upset with the narrator, who is beginning to run on and must end this sentence before it gets too long. "You don't mind if I eat, do you?" "No," Yoda answered, still confused at how the narrator was able to talk to one of the characters like that, as am I.

When they finally sat down to some tea, Cliegg began to confess what he felt. "I'm very disappointed with that so-called narrator." No! I meant about your treasure! Follow the script! "Oh, right," Cliegg says glaring at the narrator. "I want to see Kamino again, Yoda, where I can settle down quietly and not have to worry about moisture farming. Even though there are no mountains on Kamino." Cliegg glares at the narrator again, purposely going off topic. "I'm old, Yoda. I can't stay here where everyone seems so full of life and energy."

"So, mean, you do, to go through with your plan, then, hmmm?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I've booked passage already. I leave tonight with my wife."

"Suspects something, Padmé does." Yoda had noticed that Padmé had taken a liking to Cliegg over the past years.

"Of course she does. She's so much like Anakin, and that's why he fell in love with her." Shmi had been listening to the whole conversation. "Anakin would've noticed."

"She'd probably go with us if we asked her," Cliegg said, agreeing with his wife. "But she needs to stay here to protect her people. I need a break from this planet, as nice as it is. A very long break, and I don't believe I'll be coming back. In fact, I mean to stay on Kamino."

Hours later:

Yoda sat outside of the Lars home, you guessed it, gnawing on his gimmer stick when Cliegg came out with a small cup of coffee, and stopped his hoverchair next to the Jedi Master.

"Yoda my friend," he said gazing at the stars, "this won't be an easily forgotten night."

* * *

A small red pod launched silently into the Naboo sky from the Theed Main square. It contained several small, colorful explosives that would detonate when it reached a certain height, in an amazing display of color.

Down on the ground, several people watched as the pod exploded. The fireworks, for that's what they were, were launched by none other than Yoda himself.

The Party scene was enormous, tables upon tables of food and drinks, and people laughing, talking, and dancing. Cliegg was greeting people and telling stories to the children about his adventures.

Padmé sat down next to Sabé after dancing a little, and caught her breath. She noticed that Sabé kept looking back over her shoulder at Captain Typho, Who was standing as if waiting for something. A look of mischief crossed Padmé's face.

"Oh, come on Sabé, go talk to Typho."

"Well," Sabé said hesitantly, obviously embarrassed that Padmé had noticed, "that cake looks good..." She got up to end the conversation, when Padmé turned her around and gently shoved her into the waiting arms of Typho.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked her.

"Yes I would, very much thank you." She glanced over at Padmé, who was smiling at what had happened. After they had danced out of sight, she got up and went to find Cliegg and Yoda.

When Yoda gathered more fireworks, he failed to notice two creatures, one humanoid, one not. Had he noticed them, he could have stopped them from doing what they did. When Yoda left, the two droids, for that's what they were, approached the hover sled that held the fireworks. The two were R2-D2 and C-3PO.

* * *

It was here that Threepio decided to argue with the Narrator. "Of course it was us! Who else would it be?" I needed to make it clear. "I have a feeling it was clear enough, don't you think?" No. Why do you think I mentioned it? "Perhaps you are only over- stretching your narrating powers." I am not. I am simply telling the story! "Well, in my opinion, you are over-telling it." I'm not really interested in your opinion, Threepio. "Hey, that's my line!" Han, you're not in this scene. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'll leave now." Yeah, you do that. Threepio, get back to the scene please!

* * *

Artoo climbed in the hover sled and began to rummage through it.

"Oh, hurry, Artoo, we're going to get into trouble." Threepio was obviously still rattled about his conversation with the Narrator.

Artoo came out with the biggest one and trundled off to an unused tent where Threepio lit the fuse.

"Done," 3PO said, but Artoo let out a disappointed series of beeps.

"But it _is _in the ground!" 3PO insisted, but Artoo continued to protest.

"Outside? But this was _your_ idea! And besides you...aaaaaaaghhhhhhhhh!" The firework launched out of the tent, leaving R2 and 3PO lying on the ground, baffled and dazed.

Yoda looked up at the firework and began immediately to the launch site, when suddenly the rocket turned and headed straight for the crowd and took the form of a mynok and sent people diving over tables and to the ground, and people began running down the street to get away.

"Cliegg, look out!" Padmé desperately tried to drag Cliegg out of the way of the rocket, and managed to pull him to the ground at the last second. The whole city watched as the mynok sailed out over the cliff and exploded in a fantastic display of fireworks. Everyone cheered.

R2 let out a series of approving beeps

"Yes it _was_ good. Perhaps we should get another."

"No! Not good!" Yoda was mad, and not in the mood for the droid's antics. "Very bad was it. No other. Wash dishes, you must."

After Yoda had gotten the droids to work, he was sitting down, gnawing his gimmer stick, when there was a shout from the crowd for Cliegg to give a speech. He approached the podium, and took a bow.

"My dear friends," he began, "today, as you know, I'm celebrating my 52nd birthday!" This was met by a loud cheer. "The last five years I've spent here on Naboo has been too short a time to live among such excellent and amazing people and Gungans." _Well, it's time to tell them now._ "I'm afraid I won't be around to finish getting to know you all. I'm going now." He looked at Padmé as he finished his speech. "I would like to say goodbye." With that, he pulled out from his back pocket the Holocron which he got from his adventure, and, pressing one panel, he began to slip away. The Holocron emitted a loud sound behind the crowd. They all turned to look, but when they turned back around, Cliegg was gone.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank Eowyn Skywalker for reading and reviewing our story! And also Gionareth, you are both much appreciated by the Jedi Hobbit duo! Thank you, everyone else, for reading our story. Now please review it! 


End file.
